Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of controlling printing using print data that is output to a printing apparatus having a paper feed unit.
Description of the Related Art
Various types and sizes of media such as paper are used to form (print) an image with a printer. When supplying print data to a printer from a data processing apparatus (e.g., a PC (personal computer)) connected to the printer to perform printing, a user sets the type and size of media using a setting screen of a printer driver installed in the data processing apparatus. On the other hand, since the user can also set various setting items other than the type and size of the media using the printer driver, a case is conceivable where the user gives a print instruction while being unable to correctly set an actually available setting item in the printer.
To avoid this, a method is available by which if the printer driver determines that a combination of setting items is incorrect, the printer driver generates print data after changing the setting items and transmits the print data to the printer. Meanwhile, printable media and sizes are restricted at a paper feed unit of the printer in some cases. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-18463 describes a technique by which, if it is determined that a paper size designated in print data is not supported by the paper feed unit, a warning screen indicating this determination is displayed on the data processing apparatus connected to the printer.
A situation where printing is not appropriately performed is conceivable when using the technique of generating print data after changing setting items when the printer driver determines that a combination of setting items is incorrect, and the technique in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-18463. For example, the user sets “plain paper” as the media type and “postcard” as the size. Meanwhile, it is assumed that the paper feed unit of the printer supports “plain paper” as the media type and “postcard” as the size. Here, assume that the printer driver determines that a combination of “media: plain paper” and “size: postcard” is incorrect, and generates print data after changing the media type from “plain paper” to “postcard”. On the other hand, since “plain paper” and “postcard” are printable at the paper feed unit, it is determined that the combination of the media type after being changed and the size is not supported, then a warning screen is displayed, and there is a possibility that printing is not appropriately performed.